Le seul qui me vaille
by Parro
Summary: Lorsque Salazar décide de rendre visite à l'héritier qui ouvrira la Chambre après lui, il se rend compte que celui-ci n'est en fait qu'un sang-mêlé. Suivez le combat acharné de Tom Jedusor voulant gagner l'estime du seul qu'il a toujours admiré. TJ/SS
1. Chapter 1

_**Le seul qui me vaille**_

**/Important 1/: Pour les inquiets, sachez que la fiction est déjà complètement rédigée, car elle est courte. D'ailleurs, ça devait être un OS à l'origine, mais j'ai préféré la découper en chapitres. (Je déteste voir des réticules de droite ne dépassant pas le centimètre. Les chapitres excessivement longs me défrisent, je ne sais pas pourquoi)**

Au fait: Bonjour! (ou bonsoir)

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un TJ/SS.  
Bon, je sais: c'est le pairing le plus étrange, zarbe, improbable au monde. Si certains s'inquiètent pour ma santé mentale, je tiens quand même à leur préciser que j'ai rédigé cette fiction deux jours après avoir regardé "le dernier exorcisme" et une heure après que l'une de mes amies m'ait évoqué son désir d'écrire une fiction qui mettrait en scène Harry Potter se faisant violer par des nargoles. (Il parait que c'était une blague, mais ça n'a pas encore été prouvé)

Autres raisons qui m'ont poussées à écrire cette fiction:

_Marre du Tom dominateur! En son temps, c'est le petit chef, il est trop fort, trop puissant, trop... Tom, quoi!_  
_J'ai décidé de le confronter à une personne supérieure à lui. Une personne qui forcerait le respect et qui l'inciterait à incliner la tête. A mes yeux, cette personne ne peut être que Salazar Serpentard. Le sang pur, le fourchelangue, le noble ancêtre, le puissant sorcier, le fondateur de Poudlard... etc._

_Et qu'est-ce qui rend Salazar Serpentard incontestablement supérieur à Tom? Son sang, bien sûr._

**/Important 2/: Ce n'est pas un splendide inceste ascendant/descendant, ou du moins, pas exactement. C'est plus plus dans le domaine de la relation ambiguë... suffisament ambiguë pour être classée dans "Romance" d'ailleurs! ^^**

Pairing: Tom/ Salazar (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris :D)

°0°0°0°0°

**Prologue**

_6 Octobre 997, aux alentours de minuit, Londres._

_"Il est là" _se dit-elle.

Une dame à la longue tignasse blonde et aux allures débrayées se précipita vers sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sans même que personne n'y ait frappé.

Comme elle s'y était attendu, un grand homme se tenait sur le seuil. Il portait une longue cape de sorcier noir dont le capuchon, rabattu sur sa tête, projetait sur son visage une ombre que la faible lueur de l'intérieur de la petite maison ne parvenait pas à éclairer. Si on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une haute silhouette encapuchonnée dans l'obscurité, il y avait néanmoins une puissante aura qui s'en dégageait, captivante et effrayante à la fois.

-Le grand Salazar Serpentard, chez moi... dit-elle à voix basse, je ne vais pas feindre la surprise. À vrai dire, j'attendais votre venue.

L'homme resta sur le seuil de la porte.

La dame observait l'illustre sorcier avec admiration, la main sur la poignée. Même si elle savait qu'il viendrait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rester clouée au plancher.

Serpentard croisa calmement les bras pour manifester son impatience. La femme sursauta puis s'inclina.

-Excusez-moi. Entrez, entrez, dit-elle en s'effaçant sur le coté tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte en grand.

Salazar retira son capuchon et entra. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et en profita pour l'étudier du regard: ce n'était pas le genre de lieu où il pourrait vivre. Le désordre qui y régnait faisait apparaître l'endroit plus petit qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Un nombre incalculable de cartes, de cadrans, lunascopes et autres ustensiles étaient étalés par terre, ne camouflant pourtant pas l'ensemble des dessins tracés à la craie sur le plancher. Au centre trônait une petite table ronde drapée d'un voile bordeaux. Elle était entourée de deux chaises et comportait une boule de cristal blanche comme la lune. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que cette boule qui éclairait la pièce, y projetant une lueur blafarde dont l'intensité variait constamment, les laissant même de temps à autre dans la pénombre.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une prophétesse de grande renommée telle que toi puisse vivre dans un taudis, lança Salazar d'un ton désinvolte.

La voyante porta une main sur sa bouche. Elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde blessée par ses propos. En fait, elle était fascinée: Les rumeurs qui courraient sur Serpentard affirmaient qu'il s'exprimait d'une voix aigue et sifflante, or ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, sa voix était douce, légèrement grave et aux intonations aristocratiques. Il avait néanmoins mis un accent un peu plus prononcé sur le son 's' que sur les autres.

-La divination est un art répudié de tous en raison de son imprécision et du fait que son efficacité n'ait jamais été prouvée. C'est pour cela que vous, Salazar Serpentard, vous êtes opposé à son enseignement dans votre école.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle.

Pour une fois, les rumeurs disaient vrai: Salazar Serpentar était effectivement un bel homme. Ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux, son nez droit, ses lèvres ciselées. Une barbe naissante atténuait le creux de ses joues et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, noués en catogan, entraient en contraste avec une peau démesurément pâle. Ses yeux paraissaient noirs de prime abord, mais quand la luminosité de la pièce était suffisamment élevée, leur reflet en devenait verdoyant. Le regard qu'il lançait était autoritaire et transperçant, semblant lire dans les pensées, dans le coeur jusque dans l'âme même de son vis-à-vis. Suffisamment intimidant pour que la voyante en détourne les yeux: elle qui était une femme si simple, mal peignée et mal vêtue, ne pouvait se résoudre à contempler une seconde de plus la grandeur de Salazar Serpentard.

-J'ai quitté cette école, dit-il

La femme s'avança d'un pas, fixant obstinément le mur.

-Je le sais. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous ayez quitté. Votre femme et votre fils attendent votre venue, reviendrez-vous vers eux?

Une ombre amusée passa sur le visage de Salazar.

-Je pensais que ça aussi, tu le saurais.

La femme reporta brièvement son regard sur lui pour lui adresser un pauvre sourire.

-Je ne sais pas tout, dit-elle

Serpentard s'avança ensuite vers la voyante. Cette dernière, probablement par réflexe, retint son souffle.

-Alors, que sais-tu, Ilda?

Salazar, en plus d'être grand, se tenait droit et la dominait ainsi de toute sa hauteur, tandis qu'Ilda, pourtant pas si petite, était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle n'était pas aussi vieille que son apparence négligée voulait bien le laisser croire. En fait, elle devait avoir le même âge que Salazar.

-Je sais pour... la Chambre, souffla t-elle

Et ce n'était pas grâce à la voyance d'ailleurs, mais encore aux rumeurs.

Serpentard hocha la tête.

-Vous ne voulez pas d'enfant né de parents moldus dans votre...

-Maintenant, l'interrompit-il en levant une main, dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais je... je ne peux pas le dire... comme ça! tenta t-elle de se justifier

-Je sais être patient, l'informa Salazar d'une voix doucereuse.

Une aura malveillante se dégageait de lui, mettant en garde contre le danger que pouvait représenter cet homme. La voyante jugea bon de s'en éloigner en s'approchant de la petite table, faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais Serpentard n'était pas dupe: il savait qu'elle était effrayée.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement?

Pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage, le sorcier resta à l'endroit où il était.

-Qui ouvrira la Chambre des Secrets après moi?

-Ah, ça...

-Mon fils y parviendra t-il?

La femme lui lança un bref regard puis s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises, invitant Salazar d'un signe de la main à s'asseoir à son tour. Ce qu'il fit. La boule de cristal était entre eux, et pourtant, elle n'y jeta même pas un coup d'oeil.

-Vous comptez le faire entrer à l'école?

-Il y étudiera, mais ce ne sera pas grâce à moi.

-Alors vous n'avez pas l'intention de le revoir... devina la voyante, vous ne lui direz pas non plus où se situe la Chambre.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, remarqua Salazar.

-J'y viens, j'y viens! s'empressa d'ajouter Ilda

Elle ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans les méandres de l'art divinatoire que Salazar ne comprendrait probablement jamais de près ou de loin.

Le verdict ne mit pas longtemps à tomber:

-Il n'ouvrira pas la chambre.

Salazar ne semblait ni déçu, ni surpris: il s'était attendu à cette réponse. En effet, son fils ne pourrait jamais étudier à Poudlard sans subir une surveillance monumentale de la part de ses anciens collègues. Et ce serait le cas de tout ceux qui porteraient encore le nom de Serpentard.

-Qui, alors? s'enquit le sorcier sans masquer son avidité de savoir.

La crainte que son désir ne puisse être accompli par sa descendance l'assaillait depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu l'idée saugrenue de rendre visite à une voyante réputée. Même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance en ce genre de personne, il avait besoin de savoir, d'être rassuré.

La voyante en question avait atteint une concentration que même Rowena Serdaigle aurait à envier. Elle oeuvrait pour le grand Serpentard et se devait de réussir.

Ses yeux, qu'elle avait maintenu fermés jusqu'à présent, s'ouvrirent brusquement. Leur couleur habituellement orangé était recouverte d'un voile blanc opaque, comme on pouvait le voir chez les aveugles.

-Dans longtemps... chuchota t-elle

Salazar, non impressionné mais plutôt agacé par l'imprécision exaspérante dont elle faisait preuve, se pencha en avant.

-Quand? s'enquit-il sèchement

-Mille ans...

Le grand sorcier retint un hoquet de surprise: il faudrait donc si longtemps pour qu'un héritier parvienne à accomplir cette noble tâche qu'il avait laissé inachevée?

-Ce n'est pas précis! rétorqua t-il de cette célèbre voix sifflante dont tout le monde parlait tant

Lorsque la voyante cligna des yeux, ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine.

-J'exige sa date de naissance, poursuivit Serpentard

Sa voix avait perdu toute intonation grave, si bien qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il s'adressait à elle en fourchelangue.

La femme prit un air désolé:

-Je l'ignore mais... hésita t-elle

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel. Les médiums étaient vraiment exaspérants avec leurs airs passionnés et leur façon ridicule de maintenir un certain suspens dans leurs révélations. Il fit preuve d'une réserve époustouflante en se gardant de s'exclamer: « Je n'ai pas toute la nuit! »

-...Je connais l'année de l'ouverture de la Chambre.

-Qu'attends-tu pour me la dire? soupira le sorcier avec exaspération.

-En 1942.

Le grand mage ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était évertuée à faire tout un plat pour pour énoncer un nombre à quatre chiffres, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

-Certaine?

-Plus que ça.

Salazar hocha la tête, satisfait. Après quoi, il se leva et, sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Que comptez-vous faire? s'exclama Ilda, ravagée par la curiosité, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

Le sorcier se tourna alors vers elle, la dardant d'un regard amusé. Un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres; un sourire à la fois énigmatique et rusé. Pour la première fois, il dévoilait à Ilda l'image que tout le monde se faisait du Grand Salazar Serpentard.

-Tu es voyante, non? Tu le sauras tôt ou tard.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

°0°0°0°0°

_Bon, ceux qui souhaiteraient qu'on arrête le massacre, merci de me prévenir._  
_Aussi, si vous relevez des fautes de français ou d'ortographe, signalez-le moi d'urgence!_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le seul qui me vaille**

_Pairing_: Salazar/ Tom

Je rappelle que ceci est à l'origine un OneShot. Prière de ne pas s'étonner des ellipses temporels. Je ne garde ici que ce qu'on a besoin de savoir.  
(Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de mêler plusieurs intrigues en une, ou d'exploiter en profondeur d'autres personnages)

°0°0°0°0°

**Chapitre 1: A époque lointaine, rencontre lointaine.**

_Première année, Septembre_

-Tom Jedusor! Appela le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix sonore, le choixpeau magique à la main.

Un brun se détacha du groupe des premières années. Il monta les quelques marches le menant au sous-directeur d'un pas assuré tandis que l'ensemble de la grande salle, après avoir applaudi Hélène Marcrow pour son entrée à Serdaigle, reporta son attention sur lui.

C'était un jeune garçon plutôt grand, il se tenait droit et son allure paraissait trop distingué pour son si jeune âge. Ses jambes ne tremblotaient pas comme celles des élèves qui l'avaient précédé. Même s'il tournait le dos à la grande Salle, les élèves pouvaient voir clairement qu'il n'était ni intimidé, ni appréhensif.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui portait une robe de sorcier pourpre dont la laideur surpassait de loin l'extraordinaire, fixait lui aussi Tom. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. On aurait dit qu'un voile de curiosité et de méfiance s'y était glissé et son visage n'affichait plus cet air malicieux qui le caractérisait si bien. Malgré tout, il avait conservé un sourire avenant qui sonnait tellement faux, que Tom le lui aurait volontiers fait avaler... et pourtant, lui seul semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Tom se tourna de sorte à faire face à la grande salle et fit mine de ne pas remarquer les quelques filles en bas des marches qui se poussaient du coudes et chuchotaient fébrilement, le fixant de leur regard avide.

Lorsque le professeur leva le choixpeau, le silence se fit dans la salle. Après un instant de flottement, lentement, presque au ralentit, il le posa sur la tête de Tom. Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de ce dernier, phénomène incompréhensible étant donné qu'il ne savait des quatre maisons que ce qui en était écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Aucune ne lui paraissait vraiment mauvaise... sauf peut-être Poufsouffle , que Jedusor jugeait d'une inutilité absolue. Mais il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire: la loyauté était une qualité qui lui avait toujours cruellement fait défaut. La voix du choixpeau rapiécé raisonna dans la tête de Tom.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru une telle chose..._

«Cru quoi? » pensa Tom, se retenant de justesse de s'exprimer à haute voix

_J'espère que tu feras les bon choix, jeune Jedusor._

Tenait-il ce discours à chaque élève? Non, le choixpeau semblait vraiment surpris d'avoir affaire à lui. Tom partit au quart de tour (mentalement, bien sûr):

_« _De quoi parles-tu?_ »_

L'épine dorsale soudainement redressée par l'orgueil, Tom était convaincu qu'il avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Il devait savoir, il devait comprendre.

_Bonne chance, jeune Serpentard._

« Réponds immédiatement! _» _songea t-il férocement

-Serpentard! lança le choixpeau d'une voix claire et forte.

« Attend! »

Le nouveau serpentard retint un hurlement de fureur lorsque Dumbledore lui retira l'objet de sa tête. Les applaudissement retentissants à sa table lui parvenaient comme des bourdonnements gênants, l'empêchant de réfléchir sur son précédent échange avec le choixpeau. Il se leva machinalement et alla rejoindre sa nouvelle maison, la vue troublée par un brouillard de rage.

_Deuxième année, Octobre._

Tom se leva brutalement et appuya durement ses mains contre son bureau.

Il était censé rédiger son devoir de potion mais sa concentration venait encore d'être ébranlée. Son esprit avait encore divagué dans de sombres pensées.

Longtemps il avait cru que son père était le sorcier dans sa famille, mais en fouillant les archives au peigne fin, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence: son père n'avait jamais mis un pied à Poudlard, ni même dans aucune autre école de magie. Ce n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un immonde moldu.

Mais lorsqu'il avait remonté l'arbre généalogique de Merope Gaunt, son idiote de mère qui était morte de façon intolérablement banale, il avait découvert qu'elle était en fait descendante de l'illustre sorcier, le fondateur de sa maison: Salazar Serpentard. Cette agréable surprise avait fait monter en lui une bouffée de fierté et d'amour-propre. Les jours qui avaient suivit, il s'était montré plus fier qu'à l'accoutumée, hautin et méprisant envers ses camarades. Ce comportement était tout à fait légitime car, après tout, il leur était de loin supérieur.

La lourde et noble tâche de son ancêtre à accomplir lui revenait de droit. Celle d'exterminer tout les sang-de-bourbe de cette école.

Alors que la flamme de joie avait perdu quelque peu de son ardeur au fil des jours, l'honneur de cette mission s'était vu entachée par une progressive prise de conscience... C'était tout d'abord un sentiment d'incommodité. Très léger, à peine perceptible, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de son changement d'état.

C'est donc, en ce jour, alors qu'il avait décidé d'entamer son devoir de potion, avait posé son parchemin et son encrier sur la grande table de la Salle commune, qu'il comprit d'où venait le problème. C'était d'ailleurs un problème si important qu'il se surprenait lui-même à ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt: il n'était pas lui-même de sang-pur! Et des bouquins retraçant l'importance du sang parmi les idéologies de Salazar Serpentard, il en avait lu des tonnes.

Du sang de moldus coulait dans ses veines, se mélangeant à celui de son ancêtre. Ce dernier devait sûrement, avec un tel désastre, s'être réveillé dans sa tombe pour mourir une seconde fois!

Tom se rasseya, regardant autour de lui comme pour chercher quelque chose à détruire. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Les sang-de-bourbes étaient indignes d'étudier la magie, les sang-de-bourbe ne méritaient pas d'enseignement.

Seuls les sang-purs en étaient dignes. _Toujours pur_. _Longue vie aux sang-pur!_

Tom déchira son parchemin, pourtant vierge, et envoya valser l'encrier à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

-Hé! S'écria une blondinette en remarquant des tâches noires sur son chemisier.

Le regard glacial de Tom la dissuada de réclamer des excuses: elle sortit sa baguette et enleva les tâches elle-même. L'adolescent détourna ses yeux vers le sol, bouillonnant de rage et de haine. Haine envers sa mère, cette idiote amoureuse d'un moldus. Envers son père, ce monstre, issu de cette race immonde. Envers lui-même, aussi. Il haïssait ce qu'il était. Il haïssait ses origines.

_Salazar, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard, que dirais-tu, si tu me voyais?  
__Aurais-tu honte de ce que je suis?_

_Oh oui, tu aurais honte..._

Il était indigne de cette tâche, trop noble pour un sang comme le sien. Indigne de Salazar Serpentard. Indigne de sa propre maison.

_Deuxième année, Février._

Tom passait son temps à la bibliothèque, s'abreuvant d'un maximum de livres pouvant contenir le nom de Salazar Serpentard. La plupart se contentaient de décrire avec une fervente indignation la façon dont il avait quitté l'école, ne pouvant recueillir l'approbation de ses collègue face à ses requêtes. D'autres, plus objectifs, faisaient l'éloge de sa puissance et finesse d'esprit. Il était un legilimens accompli et était en plus de cela doté d'une aptitude rare, voire unique: celle de parler aux serpents.

Tom soupira. Lui aussi savait parler au serpent. Capacité hérité de son noble ancêtre.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le même paragraphe depuis plusieurs minutes et pourtant il n'en avait pas dépassé la première ligne; il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour aller plus loin. Pourquoi était-il ici? Allait-il passer le reste de sa vie à admirer la grandeur d'un ancêtre qui n'était plus? A admirer un pouvoir qu'il ne se donnerait même pas la peine de rechercher car apparemment impossible à atteindre?

Probablement pour se remettre les idées au clair, il secoua la tête.

Non, il n'allait pas rester passif. Salazar était mort il y a bien des années, et Tom n'allait certainement pas passer sa vie dans l'ombre d'un nom, aussi célèbre et prestigieux fut-il.

Du sang de moldu coulait dans ses veines, certes, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il était avant tout l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard et, en tant que tel, il avait une mission à accomplir. Combien de temps cette Chambre languissait-elle en attendant qu'on l'ouvre? Plus de mille ans! Et avec toutes les générations de sang-pur qui s'étaient succédées entre-temps, aucun ne fut capable de la trouver?

Lui, il y parviendrait. Tom Jedusor, le sang-mêlé.

_Ils verront!_

_Troisième année, Septembre._

Tom Jedusor, élève modèle de troisième année, avait débuté sa quête de la Chambre des Secrets en commençant ses fouilles au septième étage. La hauteur manifestant la grandeur, il pensait que son ancêtre y aurait dissimuler sa Chambre. Il la fouilla minutieusement pendant plusieurs jours, repérant chaque recoin, s'arrêtant devant chaque tableau, à la recherche du moindre signe... Mais non, la Chambre ne s'y trouvait pas, c'était certain.

Cependant, en contre-parti, il découvrit qu'une immense tapisserie, représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse, révélait en fait une porte lorsque l'on passait trois fois devant. Cette porte semblait déboucher sur une salle exauçant les souhaits de celui qui se trouvait dans le besoin.

Il avait deviné cela en y découvrant une salle remplie de livres alors qu'il nourrissait le besoin d'aller faire des recherches plus précises sur la Chambre à la bibliothèque. Tout les livres en question en parlait effectivement, mais aucun n'indiquait un emplacement approximatif de celle-ci.

En y réfléchissant bien, le serpentard se dit qu'il pourrait alors essayer de se servir de la salle elle-même pour découvrir l'emplacement de la Chambres.  
Maintes et maintes pensées furent répétées, modifiées, réajustées, Tom variait à chaque fois les formules en espérant que l'une d'elles apporterait succès: « Montre -moi la Chambre des Secrets », « Aide-moi à trouver la Chambre des secrets» «Indique moi le chemin menant à la Chambre des Secrets ».

Seulement, à chaque fois, la Salle sur Demande (c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait), montrait une chambre normale, avec lit, armoire, tapisseries et autres.

Tom se lassa bien vite, mais ne perdit pas espoir, si bien qu'à un moment, la salle changea quelque peu de registre et dévoila une chambre spacieuse aux couleurs de Serpentard. Cette fois, Tom se donna la peine d'y entrer pour l'observer plus en détails. Elle comportait un immense lit baldaquin de couleur émeraude, accompagné d'une petite table de chevet en bois . Un grand tapis représentant le serpent de Serpentard recouvrait plus de la moitié du sol de la chambre. Malgré l'immense lustre en son centre, la pièce était faiblement éclairée. Les pierres grisailles constituant les murs rappelaient un tant soit peu les cachot. Bien qu'il n'y avait strictement personne dans la chambre, Tom avait l'impression d'être observé. Il se retourna pour essayer de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait.

La dorure d'un cadre accroché au mur attira alors l'attention du jeune Jedusor. C'était le seul et unique tableau présent dans la pièce.

Tom s'en approcha et y attarda son regard: c'était le portrait d'un homme séduisant, au teint pâle et au sourire rusé. Le regard qu'il lançait était absolument étrange car on aurait pu le qualifier de sérieux et amusé à la fois. Il était aussi d'un noir intense et sondait Tom comme s'il pouvait lire en lui. Le portrait n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et se contentait de l'observer avec cet air indéchiffrable, à mi-chemin entre la neutralité et la moquerie.

Jedusor ne parla pas tout de suite. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il était en fait à la fois fasciné et impressionné par la figure qui lui faisait face. Elle lui était inconnue et familière à la fois.

Il y eut un long moment où les deux s'observèrent, avant que Tom ne rompe finalement le silence. Poussé par son instinct, il demanda:

« Etes-vous Salazar Serpentard? »

Bref hochement de tête.

Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent de stupeur. C'était effectivement son ancêtre, représenté dans toute sa grandeur. Le port noble et altier, il dégageait une prestance qui en disait bien plus que tout ce que Tom avait pu en lire. Son expression demeurait indéchiffrable. On aurait dit qu'il savait qu'il avait affaire à son descendant... mieux, on aurait dit qu'il avait attendu sa visite.

Tom resta silencieux quelques secondes, savourant l'idée que dans leurs veines coulait le même sang... Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple portrait, le jeune Jedusor avait l'impression de réaliser une sorte de rêve. Enfin, il découvrait son ancêtre! Enfin, il voyait à quoi il ressemblait! Ce n'était pas le visage qu'il s'était imaginé. En fait, le portrait lui montrait une perfection que son esprit n'aurait jamais su approcher. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, à le contempler, d'autant plus qu'il bouillonnait d'envie de l'assaillir de questions. Seulement, il était -et il avait honte de l'admettre- intimidé et gêné. Comme s'il ne devait pas se trouver en cet endroit, comme s'il devait se retirer de la vue de l'honorable Serpentard.

L'envie d'ouvrir la Chambre, d'accomplir sa tâche, de faire honneur à son ancêtre était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes un besoin profond, vital pour Tom.

Il s'inclina respectueusement, mais ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec son ancêtre.

« Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets? »

Le sourire de Salazar se transforma en un rictus clairement moqueur. C'est avec lenteur qu'il fit 'non' de la tête.

Son noble visage n'avait pas besoin d'être étudié au peigne fin pour comprendre qu'il mettait Tom au défi de la trouver lui-même. Et Jedusor accepta de le relever: s'il voulait ouvrir la Chambre, alors devait en être digne. Et il le serait.

Bien qu'il souhaitait de tout coeur entendre le son de sa voix, Jedusor ne posa aucune question supplémentaire à son ancêtre et hocha simplement la tête. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il rendit le fin sourire fourbe de Salazar Serpentard avant de rebrousser chemin.

Et même s'il en brûlait d'envie, même si tous ses muscles lui hurlaient de le faire, il ne se retourna pas.

°0°0°0°0°

Voilà, une première approche avec l'ancêtre plutôt étrange... peut-être dû à mon problème avec la normalité.

Si vous repérez trop de fautes ou que vous avez des suggestions à faire pour améliorer la lisibilité du texte ou... des remarques encourageantes (pourquoi pas ^^), je serai ravie de les entendre!  
**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le seul qui me vaille**

___Pairing_: Salazar/ Tom  
Pour rester fidèle à ce qui a été fait : Encore des ellipses temporels où ne sont gardés que les moments qui me semblent importants. Même si ces moments se sont rapprochés, d'ailleurs.

_°0°0°0°0°_

**Chapitre 3 : "Tu ne vaux rien"**

_Sixième année, 17 Septembre 1942, 3h45._

Une présence. Une aura. Quelque chose de puissant. Il l'avait senti. Il en avait même été réveillé. Que se passait-il? Tom prit sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et se redressa dans son lit, le coeur battant, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs autour de lui. Les autres garçons dormaient paisiblement, à croire que lui seul avait l'impression de s'être reçu un coup de marteau sur la tête ! Il défit ses couvertures et se leva. C'était proche, tout proche. Il marcha rapidement, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour réveiller les autres. Ils voulait être le seul à découvrir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Il descendit rapidement les marches la baguette pointée devant lui. Débouchant dans la Salle commune, il y fit quelques pas hésitants, un froid glacial y régnait et les flammes vertes de la cheminée, pourtant encore allumées, semblaient refroidir la pièce plus qu'autre chose. Tom s'arrêta au milieu, la respiration coupée. Cette puissance magique était juste là. Il tourna un peu la tête et découvrit un grand homme inconnu à la silhouette pourtant familière négligemment adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Grand de taille, le port altier, il analysait Tom les yeux légèrement plissés. Le coeur de ce dernier battait à tout allure tandis qu'il jaugeait également son vis-à-vis. Le visage fin, les trait réguliers, les yeux noirs aux reflets verdoyants, il n'avait plus aucun doute concernant son identité. Les deux s'observèrent ainsi en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que Tom décide d'abaisser sa baguette et de s'incliner légèrement, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. Son ancêtre, l'un des plus grand mage de tous les temps se tenait en ces lieux, devant lui. Ce moment, Tom l'avait tant espéré qu'il avait l'impression de réaliser une sorte de rêve.

-C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, Salazar Serpentard.

Et c'était peu de le dire ! Le sorcier eut un haussement de sourcil mi-dubitatif mi-impressionné.

-Tu m'as reconnu ?

-Je vous avais déjà vu… mais même sans ça, je l'aurais deviné.

Tom plissa un peu les yeux. On aurait dit que son ancêtre avait attendu sa venue. Il avait donc traversé les âges seulement pour le rencontrer… lui ?! Il y avait de quoi s'en gonfler d'importance, en effet, mais Tom se demandait comment Salazar pouvait être sûr que l'adolescent qui lui faisait face étaitson héritier. Tout dans son regard indiquait que Tom était bien l'objet de sa recherche mais comment pouvait-il paraitre si sûr de son identité ? Salazar, semblant entendre ses pensées, répondit par un discret sourire futé et tapota sa propre tempe de deux doigts pour lui faire comprendre comment il s'y était pris. Tom écarquilla furtivement les yeux de stupeur : l'homme s'était introduit dans son esprit et il n'avait strictement rien senti. Pris de panique sur ce que Salazar pourrait encore découvrir sur lui, il ferma son esprit. L'illustre sorcier se redressa alors en décroisant les bras, délaissant le mur pour s'approcher de son vis-à-vis, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Qu'essaies-tu de me cacher, Tom ? »

Tom secoua la tête en feignant l'incompréhension, mais une douleur dans sa tête lui signifia que son ancêtre venait de briser les barrières qu'il avait forgé autour de son esprit, laissant toutes ses pensées à sa merci. Le visage de Salazar Serpentard s'assombrit tandis qu'il analysait les secrets du plus jeune. Ses yeux semblèrent se déposséder de leur lueur verdoyante au profit d'une couleur noire comme les abysses tandis qu'un éclair de fureur traversait son regard.

« Ton sang n'est pas … pur ? » siffla t-il avec rage.

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas. Ils étaient deux à le savoir à présent, mais Salazar avait espéré que Tom démentirait, qu'il trouverait une explication, qu'il prouverait que c'était une grossière erreur de sa part... juste une méprise, un malentendu ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tom détourna le regard, honteux.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi, je…

-Tais-toi ! s'emporta Salazar.

Une ombre puissante se répandit, alourdissant l'atmosphère, allant même jusqu'à éteindre le feu dans la cheminée, les plongeant dans la pénombre. Tom recula furtivement, tentant à grand peine de conserver un visage neutre.

-Tu crois que les né-moldus ont choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont ? demanda Salazar d'une voix sifflante, et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?!

Le feu et les quelques chandeliers qui s'étaient éteints se rallumèrent d'eux même et Serpentard se mit à faire les cent pas devant Tom, fou de rage. Une aura malsaine et dangereuse émanait de lui et l'air lui-même semblait en avoir été infecté. Il était lourd, empoisonné, et Tom avait du mal à le respirer. Ou bien était-ce ses poumons qui ne voulaient plus répondre ?

-Je ne suis pas responsable, se défendit-il pitoyablement en faisant un pas vers Serpentard, c'est ma …

-Ta mère n'était qu'une catin, ça fait de toi un bâtard ! pesta Salazar entre ses dents, ma lignée s'est éteinte. Tous ces efforts, tout ce chemin pour arriver là ? Tout ça pour rien ? J'étais venu trouver celui qui accomplirait ma tâche et je tombe sur … _toi_ ?

Il s'était arrêté de marcher et avait craché ce dernier mot avec un air répugné qui atteignit Tom jusqu'au coeur, pointant sa baguette sur lui d'un air accusateur comme on montre quelqu'un du doigt. Le jeune serpentard en avait maintenant la certitude : Salazar avait voyagé dans le temps dans l'espoir de rencontrer celui qui ouvrirait la Chambre mais tout ce qu'il voyait en la personne de Tom, c'était purement et simplement le plus grand échec de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

-Non ! rétorqua Tom en attrapant cette main semblant prête à lui jeter un sort.

-Bas les pattes, l'impur !

Salazar se dégagea aussitôt comme si son simple contact l'avait brûlé et Tom eut un mouvement de recul. Ce dernier était tellement blessé dans son orgueil, tellement rabaissé par son propre ancêtre qu'il en ressentait une douleur terrible à l'estomac. Comme s'il venait de se recevoir un coup de poing. Le seul qu'il admirait, le seul qu'il aurait voulu rendre fier le traitait comme un moins-que-rien. Toutes les craintes de Tom semblaient s'être réalisé en l'espace d'une nuit à peine.

-Non répéta Tom plus faiblement, vous vous trompez...

Il prit une grande inspiration. Non, il ne cèderait jamais au larmes devant son ancêtre mais son esprit trahissait son envie. Salazar fronça les sourcils, le nez légèrement retroussé, affichant une mine profondément dégoutée avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas.

-Lamentable ! Tu n'as même pas la dignité de me fermer ton esprit.

Tom dût puiser dans toute sa force mentale et dans son courage pour réussir à ériger une barrière correcte autour de ses sentiments, si bien que Godric aurait lui-même applaudi devant tant de volonté et d'acharnement. Il prit ensuite quelques légères inspirations, essayant de se remettre du choc qu'il venait de subir tandis que son ancêtre le transperçait d'un regard glacial. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors sous la colère. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser insulter de la sorte !

« Vous vous trompez lourdement ! » déclara t-il sèchement.

Retrouvant un peu de sa superbe, Tom pointa à son tour sa baguette sur lui, le défiant du regard.

« Votre voyage n'aura pas été vain! Car après des siècles de silence, des siècles d'échecs, JE suis celui qui ouvrirai la Chambre des secrets. Je suis celui qui accomplirai la noble tâche qui m'a été confiée parce que, aussi souillé que soit mon sang, le vôtre coule aussi dans mes veines. Et j'en serais digne. »

Tom fit un pas vers lui, le regard brillant, exprimant une hargne qui eut le mérite de piquer la curiosité de son ascendant qui l'observait en silence, le visage fermé.

« ...Je le jure devant vous et en votre nom, Salazar Serpentard. Je serai digne de vous car en plus de nettoyer l'école des Sang-de-bourbe, je vous égalerai en puissance. Je serai le plus grand sorcier de mon temps tout comme vous l'avez été durant le vôtre. »

Un ricanement glacial et sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de Salazar tandis que le regard qu'il portait à son héritier était empli d'une haine si grande que n'importe qui n'aurait pu s'empêcher de se retrouver dégouté de sa propre personne. Mais Tom n'était pas n'importe qui, il leva le menton avec dédain.

-Tu penses que ton statut d'héritier te donne de l'importance? Tss…Tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es pas plus haut que le sol que je foule de mes pieds. Tu n'es qu'une poussière dans l'univers de la magie, Tom, et à ta mort, il ne restera plus rien de toi si ce n'est les derniers vestiges d'une lignée brisée! cracha Serpentard avec mépris.

-Vous avez tort ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous vous tenez devant moi, Salazar ! Vous êtes aux premières loges pour assister à ma réussite.

Tom parlait avec tant de convictions que Salazar le considéra un instant du regard. Un silence électrique s'installa entre eux, la cheminée elle-même semblait retenir son souffle. L'un observait l'autre de toute sa hauteur, il lui était supérieur en tout point et pourtant l'autre, en quête de pouvoir, avide de reconnaissance, soutenait son regard, affichant le même air impérieux. Les deux s'affrontèrent ainsi du regard jusqu'à ce que Salazar rompe le silence :

« C'est ce qu'on verra, déclara t-il froidement, selon mes sources -et tout porte à croire qu'elles sont fausses- la Chambre doit être ouverte cette année par mon héritier, toi. Nous sommes en Septembre, il ne te reste donc que trois mois à peine. Je resterai tout ce temps et… »

Salazar parcourut son corps du regard, le détaillant de la tête au pied avec malveillance.

« … Nous verrons ce que tu vaux vraiment. » acheva t-il

Il y eut un autre silence. Serpentard lança un dernier regard méfiant à son héritier puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortir. Tom resta un instant pris au dépourvu puis fit un pas dans sa direction.

-Où dormirez-vous Salazar ?

-Je trouverai une chambre au 7eme étage, répliqua l'ancêtre en poursuivant sa route

-C'est donc vous qui avez crée la salle sur Demande? s'enquit Tom à voix haute, avec une franche curiosité.

Salazar s'arrêta net et fit volte-face pour le regarder, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Tiens, le jeune homme avait déjà au moins fait connaissance de cette pièce secrète, ce n'était pas rien. Le visage du fondateur avait changé et s'était un peu adouci, il n'affichait plus de dégoût, simplement du dédain.

-C'est ainsi que tu la nommes… dit-il pensivement, non, c'est signé Godric. À l'origine, il l'avait crée pour lui-même et ses élèves, le fourbe. Mais on ne peut rien me cacher.

Tom crut percevoir de la nostalgie dans sa voix et il fut au fond de lui à la fois ravi et soulagé que Salazar ait partagé cette anecdote avec lui. Comme si leur précédent échange, pourtant encore bien présent dans son esprit, n'était déjà qu'un mauvais souvenir et que Salazar avait finalement accepté d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à son héritier.

'*'

_17 Septembre 1942 , 8h40_

Salazar marchait tranquillement à ses côtés et personne ne semblait le remarquer, seul Tom avait conscience de sa présence. Soucieux de passer pour une personne peu saine d'esprit s'il se mettait à parler à voix haute tout seul, il tenta de s'adresser mentalement à son ancêtre.

_Ils ne te voient pas._

Tom se rendit compte que, mentalement, il l'avait tutoyé. Comme si ses paroles officieuses n'avaient pas la même portée et lui laissait cette liberté.

« Ils le pourraient, si je le voulais, répondit Salazar à voix haute, mais je suis ici pour toi »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Ils avait toujours été persuadé qu'il serait celui qui ouvrirait la Chambre et l'arrivée de Salazar ne faisait qu'appuyer sur cette pensée.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a mené à moi, Salazar ?_

L'ancêtre ne répondit pas, songeant que la personne qui l'avait mis sur les traces de Jedusor n'était pas digne d'être mentionnée, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert que c'était probablement une fausse piste. La voyante avait peut-être voulu lui faire une véritable plaisanterie en le mettant face à l'extinction de sa propre lignée ? Non, elle devait tenir à la vie au moins un minimum… elle ne se serait pas permise. Voyant que Salazar restait muet, Tom enchaina sur une autre question qu'il posa mentalement :

_Tu m'accompagnes en cours ?_

« Je me dois de connaitre celui qui prétend pouvoir égaler un jour ma puissance, même s'il se leurre dans ses illusions. »

Tom fut l'un des premiers élèves à arriver en classe de potion et il prit place au fond de la salle tandis que Salazar s'adossait patiemment au mur juste derrière lui, analysant les lieux du regard.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment changé, ici » commenta t-il.

La salle se remplit petit à petit et un jeune homme blond et séduisant répondant au nom d'Abraxas Malefoy vint saluer Tom en hochant respectueusement la tête avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

-Tu n'étais pas à la Grande Salle ce matin, remarqua t-il.

Salazar nota avec amusement que la blondeur et le regard gris perçant s'était transmis pendant mille ans dans cette famille. La pureté du sang aussi, pensa t-il amèrement en scrutant plus en détail son esprit. Lui-même, le grand Salazar Serpentard n'avait pas eu autant de chance avec sa lignée.

-Je n'avais pas faim.

Les sombres pensées du fondateur s'éloignèrent un peu quand il vit l'attitude que les autres élèves adoptaient avec Tom. Il était traité comme une personne à part, spéciale. À commencer par le fait qu'il fut salué par tous avant Malefoy. Et les regards où se mêlaient crainte et respect ne trompaient pas, Tom était en quelque sorte le prince des Serpentard et l'ancêtre se dit qu'il avait peut-être bien fait de considérer son héritier différemment.

Le professeur de potion arriva finalement à son tour avec une ou deux minutes de retard. C'était un homme pas très grand et au ventre proéminent, bref, d'une banalité physique effarante. Il commença son cours en rendant les copies du devoir que les élèves avaient dû lui rendre la semaine précédente. Quand Tom reçut la sienne, Salazar jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent et aperçut le "O". Les notations n'avait pas changé non plus.

« Je vois que tu es brillant en potion. »

L'épine dorsale de l'héritier se redressa légèrement par fierté, songeant à ce que dirait Salazar quand il découvrirait qu'il était brillant partout… ce qu'il n'aurait manifestement pas besoin de découvrir vu qu'il venait de le lire dans son esprit.

« Tu es peut-être doué dans toute les matières, mais je trouve que tu as de grandes lacunes en occlumencie, rétorqua Salazar d'un ton sarcastique, ferme ton esprit. »

Tom pinça les lèvres, irrité. Pourquoi était-il toujours pris la main dans le sac ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil furieux derrière, à l'intention du fondateur avant de s'adresser mentalement à lui :

_J'essaie ! Mais tu arrives toujours à t'y glisser !_

« Aussi aisément qu'un serpent par une porte… grande ouverte » se moqua t-il sournoisement

Tom baissa la tête sur ses notes, la mâchoire contractée par la détermination.

_Je m'entrainerai._

« Je t'y aiderai, si tu veux » proposa Salazar d'une voix douce

Tom tourna brusquement vers lui un visage interloqué, oubliant la présence de son voisin blond. Son enthousiasme le rendrait presque attendrissant aux yeux du grand Serpentard, qui l'observait avec un fin sourire énigmatique. Une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard d'un vert pénétrant et Tom sourit à son tour, affichant le visage de la reconnaissance.

_Ce serait un honneur._

_'*'_

_17 Septembre 1942 , 22h50_

Tom avait profité de sa ronde de préfet pour fouiller toute la partie du premier étage qu'il lui restait à faire sous l'oeil amusé et inquisiteur du fondateur. Il murmurait parfois des choses que l'ancêtre, tendant l'oreille, finit par analyser comme étant du fourchelangue. _Excellente initiative, Tom !_ songea t-il avec un réel ravissement même si, en apparence, rien ne laissait voir que Salazar bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Après avoir fait chaque recoin, vérifié la moindre brique de pierre, analysé le sol à la lueur de sa baguette, Tom finit par se rendre à l'évidence.

« Pas cette étage… non plus » soupira t-il

Salazar croisa patiemment les bras en souriant d'un air narquois.

-Au moins, tu es minutieux. Je suis persuadé que si tu ne trouves pas la chambre, au moins tu auras découvert une nouvelle race d'insecte.

-Très drôle, Salazar, vraiment…

-Blague à part, tu comptes continuer tes recherches ? s'enquit le plus âgé en lançant un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Hm… non. Je reprendrai demain, soupira t-il avec lassitude

Tom était un peu fatigué mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher. Même si cette journée n'aboutissait pas sur un succès -et il était étrange pour lui de l'admettre- il avait été content de la passer en compagnie de Salazar. Une pensée que ce dernier intercepta. Il observa Tom un instant d'un air indulgent puis hocha la tête.

« Viens » dit-il simplement.

Tom avait eu une boule au ventre dans la matinée tant il était appréhensif à l'idée d'être en compagnie de l'homme qui semblait le mépriser le plus cordialement du monde mais il semblait que le caractère de Salazar se soit adouci au fil de la journée. Les deux gravirent donc ensemble les marches pour rejoindre le septième étage.

« Il y a beaucoup de plateformes» commenta Salazar tout en montant, «on avait conçu les escaliers pour qu'ils se déplacent dans un ordre précis. Un jour, Godric a voulu faire une farce en déviant la trajectoire de celui que je prenais avec Rowena. Il s'est alors ensuivi quelques représailles et aucun d'entre nous n'a pu atteindre la destination voulu avant deux bonnes heures. Après cela, les escaliers n'en faisait qu'à leur tête. C'est amusant de voir qu'au bout de mille ans, personne n'a décidé de régler ce problème. »

Tom buvait les paroles de son ascendant et ne put retenir un sourire. L'explication des escaliers têtus ne figurait dans aucun livre, juste dans la mémoire des fondateurs et Tom étaient heureux de se voir délivrer cette sorte de secret. Il se sentait spécial, détenteur de quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas la chance de posséder.

Arrivé au septième étage, Tom soupira un peu.

« J'étais persuadé que la chambre des Secrets était là, avant… »

Le regard de Salazar se fit inquisiteur, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-C'était comme une évidence. C'est un endroit important. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit donc le plus haut placé. Une sorte de symbole.

-Tu attendais peut-être aussi…un paillasson vert et argent à l'entrée et un écriteau : "Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets" ? demanda Salazar, la voix teintée d'ironie.

Il arborait néanmoins un air pensif, comme s'il avait effectivement envisagé de faire une telle chose. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas et Tom le poussa légèrement du coude, affichant un air faussement irrité. Mais au fond de lui, il était tout simplement heureux. En une journée à peine, le comportement de Salazar avait changé à son égard. Il avait laissé tombé le masque du mépris et les remarques acerbes s'étaient transformées en piques amicales. Bien sûr, il avait toujours cet air supérieur qui instaurait une certaine distance entre eux, mais cette distance semblait s'être rétrécie tandis que le fondateur commençait à accorder à son héritier une attention nouvelle.

« Quand tu auras fini avec les sarcasmes, peut-être te donnerais-je mon autre théorie ? »

Tom ne savait plus à quel moment il s'était mis à tutoyer officiellement le fondateur, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Salazar lui lança un léger sourire amusé, le regard brillant d'intérêt. Il n'ajouta rien, attendant patiemment que son héritier se décide à parler.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui finit par céder la place à une porte que Salazar ouvrit. Tom connaissait cette chambre, il y était déjà entré. C'était l'endroit où il avait vu le portrait du fondateur, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté, s'attendant à l'y trouver, mais il n'y était plus. Un miroir avait pris sa place. Salazar s'assit sur le lit tandis que Tom resta debout en face de lui, n'osant prendre la liberté de s'installer à ses côtés. Il laissa le silence planer un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je pense que l'ouverture de la Chambre ne peut se faire que par le fourchelangue » énonça t-il.

Tom analysait le visage de Salazar tout en parlant mais l'expression de celui-ci demeurait inchangé et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Rien en lui ne révélait si son descendant était dans le vrai ou non.

« Il fallait que seul ton héritier puisse l'ouvrir, et cette faculté de parler aux serpents nous est propre, ainsi, même les plus grands sorciers ne sauraient trouver ou ouvrir la chambre pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils n'en possèdent pas la clé » poursuivit Tom avec raison.

Les deux s'observèrent en silence, le regard planté dans celui de l'autre et le plus jeune fut le premier à perdre patience.

-Alors ? demanda t-il

Un fin sourire narquois étira le coin des lèvres de l'ancêtre.

-Alors quoi, Tom ? Tu attends que j'applaudisse?

-Ton approbation me suffirait. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ça?

-Ne compte pas sur moi, ricana Salazar en tournant la tête d'un air faussement dédaigneux.

Tom s'accroupit en face de lui et posa la main sur son genou pour attirer son attention, voulant lui tirer les vers du nez. Salazar baissa le regard sur lui, franchement amusé par la situation.

-C'est forcément ça ! C'est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire, la plus logique ! … Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Salazar lui répondit par un simple sourire narquois et se pencha un peu vers lui, s'obstinant à ne pas lui répondre.

-Tu en es où dans tes recherches, précisément ?

Tom poussa un bref soupir las : justement, il avait fouillé le château de fond en comble. Depuis sa cinquième année, il avait changé de méthode et murmurait en fourchelangue tout ce qu'il soupçonnait comme passage seulement voilà, ses recherches allaient bientôt toucher à leur fin.

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai terminé le premier étage aujourd'hui-même. Il ne reste que… tous les sanitaires du château, la salle de bain des préfets en plus de quelques salles de classe du deuxième et troisième étage que j'ai négligé et… c'est tout. J'aurais tout essayé. Tout.

Il baissa un peu les yeux tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses songes. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et leva le regard vers Salazar. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et son regard n'avait jamais paru aussi verdoyant.

-Tant que la Chambre sera close, c'est que tu n'auras pas tout essayé Tom. Ne baisse pas les bras.

Tom hocha un peu la tête et posa doucement la main sur celle qui s'était logée sur son épaule.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

Tom sourit légèrement et se redressa de toute sa hauteur de sorte à pouvoir toiser Serpentard de haut cette fois.

-Je t'ai dit que je trouverai cette Chambre, Salazar, ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Le reste non plus.

Salazar se pencha un peu vers l'arrière, prenant appuie sur ses mains.

-J'aurais presque envie de te croire... se moqua t-il, tu devrais aller dormir, Tom. Une longue journée t'attends demain.

-Quoi ? Tu commences déjà à te faire du soucis pour moi ? D'ici peu, tu viendras me border, qu'est-ce qu'on parie ? ironisa ce dernier, obéissant néanmoins.

_'*'_

_18 Septembre 1942, 9h20_

-Et là, à quoi je pense ? défia Tom, affalé sur le sofa de la salle commune.

-Au livre d'Arithmancie que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque hier, mais si mes souvenirs sont exactes, sa couverture n'était pas bleu.

Tom soupira de frustration. Il avait beau créer des barrières autour de son esprit, Salazar arrivait toujours à découvrir ce à quoi il pensait, même quand il s'agissait de souvenirs falsifiés.

-Et maintenant ?

-Au cours d'Histoire de la magie que tu es en train de sécher pour profiter de ma compagnie.

-Merlin tout puissant ! s'emporta Tom en tapant du poing contre la table basse.

-La colère ne t'aidera pas, lui fit remarquer son ancêtre, amusé par l'expression de l'adolescent.

-Ça, je le sais bien! grogna t-il de mauvaise grâce, arrachant un ricanement de la part de Salazar.

Tom se leva du sofa et alla se poster juste en face de lui et Salazar retrouva alors son sérieux. Une lueur étrange dansait dans son regard et Tom n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'amusement ou tout autre chose. Les deux s'observèrent sans rien dire un moment.

-À quoi je pense, maintenant ? murmura Tom.

La question était un piège vu que le jeune homme s'évertuait à faire le vide dans sa tête et à penser à … rien, justement. Perdu dans le regard verdoyant du fondateur, l'air concentré sur sa tâche, la réponse qui arriva fit bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine:

-Tu penses à moi, déclara Salazar après un instant de silence.

-Faux ! assura Tom d'une voix triomphante.

-Si, Tom. Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire mais sache que comme je suis juste sous tes yeux, c'est mon image qui est présente dans ton esprit. Et tu n'en as même pas conscience. Et puis … cesse de te voiler la face. Ça ne sert à rien de te vider de toute pensée, je vois au-delà…

Salazar approcha légèrement son visage du sien. Son regard vert transperçait celui de Tom, semblant sonder tout son être au travers, tout son esprit, toute son âme… Tom était aspiré par lui et demeurait impuissant face à son magnétisme, son pouvoir.

-Je vois tes doutes, poursuivit Salazar à voix basse, je connais ta honte...

Tom tourna brusquement la tête, rompant le contact visuel mais deux doigts glacials se posèrent sur sa joue et le forcèrent à tourner la tête pour croiser à nouveau le regard verdoyant du grand mage.

-Je connais tes ambitions et ton désir le plus cher, je te connais mieux que personne. Tu as su duper tout le monde, mais pas moi.

Tom arrêta de lutter contre cette présence étrangère qui s'infiltrait dans son esprit. Ses efforts semblaient inutiles, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le niveau de Salazar Serpentard, que ce soit en matière de pouvoir, de ruse, ou même de mentalité.

-Que dois-je faire, Salazar ? J'ai essayé mais…

-Essaie encore, coupa sèchement l'illustre sorcier, l'échec n'est qu'un pas de plus vers la réussite.


End file.
